The present invention relates to software debugging, and more specifically, to a breakpoint with specified anchor points.
Debugging refers to the process of verifying software code by finding and resolving defects or problems within the code that can prevent incorrect operation of the application implemented by the code. In order to isolate errors during debugging, breakpoints can be set to intentionally stop or pause a place in a program in order to check intermediate results, for example. The place can be a function, a line number, or an address location. Sometimes, a particular execution path within a program is of interest. For example, a programmer may wish to stop or pause the program at a function when that function is reached following a particular sequence of executions of intermediary functions.